Karluks
General Information Tengri|tech_group = Eastern Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (since 750) |government = Nomad|rank = Kingdom|tag = KLU|capital = Zhetysu (461)|culture = Uzbek (Turkestani)|development = Start: 58}}The are a Tengri Uzbek nomadic tribe located in the Jetysuu, Arys and Ferghana areas, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; rising during the 'Rise of Islam' era. Taking control of all Tengri provinces at the start of the year 766, the steppe horde will border fellow Tengri countries ( northwest and north), - Tengri-Manichaean countries ( east), Vajrayana countries ( south) and Sunni countries ( west). At the start of the year 840, the horde of the will be annexed by Tengri . See also: , Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Uzbekistan * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not the ** Primary Culture is Uzbek ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Khiva (441), Urgench (1973), Bakharaa (442), Samirqand (454), Qurshi (453), Tashqand (457) and Shaymakint (2433) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Uzbek Traditions and Ideas Horde Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact ** -5 Years of Separatism * Ambition: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier * Ideas: ** The Life of a Steppe Warrior: *** -20.0% Land Attrition ** Traditions of the Great Khan: *** +20.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** Horse Supplies: *** -5.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** Steppe Leaders: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock ** The Tradition of Conquest: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Logistics of the Khan: *** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** The Glory of Conquest: *** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Nomadic countries Category:Rise of Islam Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Uzbek countries Category:Turkestani countries Category:Eastern Nomadic (Tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank)